O'Shea Jackson Jr.
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | residence = | height = | occupation = | years_active = 2010–present | spouse = | children = 1 | parents = | alma_mater = University of Southern California | module = | label = Lench Mob | associated_acts = Ice Cube }}}} O'Shea Jackson Jr. ''' (born February 24, 1991), also known by his stage name '''OMG, is an American actor and rapper. He is the oldest son of rapper Ice Cube, and portrayed his father in the 2015 biopic Straight Outta Compton, which was his feature film debut. Early life and education Jackson was born in Los Angeles, California, to O'Shea Jackson Sr., better known as Ice Cube, and Kimberly Woodruff. Jackson was raised in the San Fernando Valley, and is the first child of four. He has two younger brothers, Darrell and Shareef, and a younger sister, Kareema. Darrell is also a rapper under the name Doughboy, which is the nickname of the character his father portrayed in his first film, Boyz n the Hood. Jackson attended William Howard Taft High School in Woodland Hills, California, from which he graduated in 2009. His father also attended Taft High School, but unlike his father, Jackson was not bussed nearly 40 miles home after classes. Jackson graduated from the University of Southern California, where he studied screenwriting. Career Film In June 2014, it was announced that Jackson had been cast to portray his father, Ice Cube, in Straight Outta Compton, a biographical film about N.W.A. The film was released on August 14, 2015, to positive reviews. Jackson is noted for his physical resemblance to his father, which Ice Cube described as "spot on". "He was born to play the part," he told Jimmy Kimmel in October 2014. In 2017, Jackson played Dan Pinto, the Batman-obsessed aspiring screenwriter, landlord and love interest of Aubrey Plaza's character Ingrid Thorburn in the film Ingrid Goes West, with many critics—including the Los Angeles Times, Vulture and Collider—commenting on his scene-stealing abilities. In 2018, Jackson starred in the film Den of Thieves, which also included 50 Cent and Gerard Butler. Jackson appears in two May 2019 movies. He has a supporting role as Lance in the romantic comedy Long Shot alongside Charlize Theron and Seth Rogen, playing the best friend of Rogen's character. In Godzilla: King of Monsters, he portrays Barnes, the leader of the G-Team, the special military forces group run specializing in battles involving Titans. In the upcoming drama Just Mercy, Jackson co-stars with Brie Larson, Jamie Foxx, and Michael B. Jordan as he portrays Anthony Ray Hinton, who spent 30 years of his life behind bars after being wrongfully convicted of murder. Music In 2010, Jackson and his brother Darrell were featured on the songs "She Couldn't Make It On Her Own" and "Y'all Know How I Am", from their father's album I Am the West. In March 2012, Jackson, under the name OMG, released his first mixtape, Jackin' for Beats, online. Jazmine Gray of Vibe said, "True to its title, the hip-hop rookie offers his own lyrics over the beats of some of the most popular tracks of the year. The 10-track tape finds the son of a hip hop icon off to a promising start." In an interview with XXL Magazine, Jackson said that "Some people say I sound like OMG. No one has compared me or tried to match me up with other artists." In 2015, Jackson appeared in Pia Mia's music video for her song "Touch". He also appeared in American hip hop duo Twenty88's music video, "Out of Love", promoting their self-titled debut extended play. Personal life Jackson has a daughter, Jordan Reign Jackson, born in 2017 with his ex-girlfriend, Jackie Garcia. It is the first grandchild for his father. Filmography Film Television Discography ;Guest appearances References External links * * Category:1991 births Jackson Jr., O'Shea Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male rappers Category:American male film actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from California Category:Rappers from Los Angeles Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:21st-century American male actors Category:William Howard Taft High School (Los Angeles, California) alumni Category:21st-century American rappers